


【授翻/奇异铁】Contentment

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Everyone else too - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Stephen Strange, One Big Happy Family, Short & Sweet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：Tony真的很想看到他的两个世界走到一起。Stephen有理由认为这不是个好主意。*我只是想要点甜甜的东西。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contentment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205141) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



Stephen弯腰俯靠在桌子上，听着羽毛笔发出令人愉悦的刮擦声，闻着手下精致的羊皮纸传来浓郁而温暖你的气息，脸上露出了一丝丝笑容。在圣所里，他可以远远地听见从楼下聚拢的人群中传来的流畅轻柔的管弦乐曲声，知道Tony在等待他前去。但现在他的注意力都集中在给卡玛泰姬写的信上，噼啪作响的火焰照亮了他半边脸，现出红晕。如今已经是秋天，透过黑暗朝外头一瞥，夜色已经降临，一层透亮清晰的霜花悄悄地攀上了巨大窗户的角落。

从他搬来圣所奇就占领了这个房间，房间里散发着为人喜爱的旧书的霉味身处排列在墙壁上大型橡木书柜上整整齐齐排列的书籍之间，让他感觉到舒适自在。他慢慢地、坚定地将这里变成了完美的办公室，用于他的研究学习，舒服的扶手椅和灯光帮他创造出了舒适了氛围。当然，他不是唯一一个能在这里耗上整整一天的人，Tony也经常会在这里拿本书看，或是摆弄修补一些小发明；甚至Peter也喜欢这里，在壁炉前的地毯上摊开他的课本，而与此同时Stephen工作着，只有翻书声和Tony敲打作品的乒乒乓乓声偶尔打破宁静。

今天Stephen很想留在这里。他想看着霜冻爬过窗户，最好是腿上还放了一杯热茶。还有他最喜欢在秋天和冬季做的事情，在那儿打造一个小小的完美角落，外面是日益增强的冷空气。但事实上他不能留下，他的信差不多已经写完了，可能明天就可以寄出。Stephen瞥了一眼时钟，他已经迟到了五分钟。

楼下的复仇者们正等在那儿，还有一些更友好的客人们。今晚，没有什么特别的，并不是什么特别的场合，但最近大家都把自己折磨瘦了，某种紧张的气氛使基地的环境变得很紧张，那根弦崩得又紧又硬。在听Tony抱怨了无数次之后，Stephen诚恳而小心翼翼地暗示他可以办一个聚会。不是那种派对，没有欢呼嘘声，没有狂野的音乐，没有音乐，就是一个聚会而已，他们可以放松、释放情绪，交谈，或许能解决仍然在他们生命中留下了痛苦的那些问题。

他原本以为Tony会笑，或者是嘲笑此类建议——如果他笑了的话Stephen也不会觉得被冒犯的。然而相反地，Tony的表情陷入了沉思，既没同意也不反对，而两天之后他向Stephen询问是否愿意在圣所中接待他们所有人。Stephen原本打算说“不”的，因为他已经向Tony明确表示过自己与复仇者的关系了，但是当看到爱人脸上那种恳切需要的表情，他又心软了下来。当他们一起躺在床上的时候，Tony静静地、感激地告诉他，基地不再是他们的家了，更像是一个办公室，甚至是监狱。那不是个他想让大家把所有事情说开的地方，有太多糟糕的回忆和历史了。

Stephen可以理解，但他也必须和他们保持一定距离。因此，在刚才这四十分钟里，Stephen一直在写这封信，好解决为大家提供空间的问题。没有尖叫和大声呼喊的每一秒都，也可以算作是一种成功。

他叹了口气，向后仰起，在弯腰工作了这么久之后舒展了一下修长的身体。是时候去招呼客人了，他讨厌承认自己很紧张。Stephen曾和复仇者们交谈过不少次，但这是他第一次让他们进家门，做些除了和他们一起战斗或是接受咨询协商之外的事情。Stephen微笑着，站起了身，看着斗篷环绕在自己身边，似乎还搂了搂试图安抚自己。他走出房间，听见自己的鞋子在硬木地板上敲打出踢踢踏踏的音节——他已经离开了这个小小的空间——他挥挥手熄灭了壁炉里的火焰，房间陷入了可怕的黑暗之中。

当他走近楼梯，音乐声越来越响，但恰到好处能让人谈话。他在那儿停下顿了顿，感觉心跳加速，有些许不安。他凝神听着直到分辨出几个声音。Peter和Ned最容易辨认了，听起来很兴奋，显然是在争论什么。他咧嘴笑了笑，但仍旧待在原地，用一只颤抖的手扶着栏杆。接着是安静的笑声，一男一女，令人惊讶的是他发现那来自Natasha和Clint的声音听起来是如此开心。

这些都是好兆头，应该可以减轻他的恐惧，但如果Stephen对自己诚实的话，他知道这是家里距离了那么多人的焦虑。起初，圣所是孤独和遗世独立的，只有Wong的探望才会打破单调。然而他已经习惯与此，对沉默感到习以为常，并且这也是必要的。接着是Tony，然后Peter紧随其后，迅速将新的活力和能量注入了这个家的每个角落。Tony可能是一阵旋风吧，很快就让自己在Stephen的家里安了家，倒不是说Stephen介意，因为Tony处理过度得很婉转圆滑。Stephen几乎不知不觉，直至Wong一语道破天机说现在Tony几乎是等于和他住在一起，而且每周至少有五个晚上都在Stephen的床上过。尽管有Tony和Peter来访，但这里仍旧是私密的，仿佛他们在这里的生活是与世隔绝的，不受外界的奇怪想法和意见左右。现在他的空间一下子被这么多人所填满，显然让人有点不是很舒服。

不过，当Stephen开始沿着楼梯向下走，只是提醒着自己Tony已经征求过他的意见而自己同意了。虽然更重要的，其实是这些复仇者们是他爱人生活的重要组成部分，是支持他的系统，如果说Stephen应该向什么人敞开自己的家门的话，那就是他们了。Stephen深吸一口气，试图克服胃里不堪重负的感觉。

Stephen朝角落转过去，走进那间已经精心清理好文物的大客厅。他在入口那里愣了愣，用身体一侧贴着木质的表面，好将所有人揽入眼底，让自己能够定位。房间很大，这也是选择了这里的原因。远处墙上有另一个壁炉熊熊燃烧着发出丝丝热气，朝满是来宾的屋子里传递。Natasha和Clint坐在宽敞的棕色沙发上，显然在聊天，热气腾腾的马克杯被遗忘在他们面前的桃花心木咖啡桌上。他们对面的另一张沙发上坐的是Wanda和T'Challa，似乎在悲伤地说着什么，表情都很沉重。Peter、Ned和Shuri坐在地板上，面前是打开的笔电，在检查某些闪闪发光的金属物，显然是在围绕此激烈辩论。Rhodey和Sam在旁边一边静静说着话一边比着手势，脸上带着古怪而严肃的表情。 Steve和Bucky坐在一张靠窗的桌子旁，兴奋地将一盒旧黑胶唱片翻来覆去看，另一些放在一边，显然是感觉到了角落里有些寒意。最后Stephen的目光落在了站在壁炉前的Thor、Bruce和Tony身上，他们手里都捧着杯子，聊着天，轻松地笑着。

有什么在微微拉扯他的心。Stephen真的没想到所有人都会来到这里，虽然他忍不住在心里暗自对自己的计划感到自豪，但他仍旧不甚满意。这是一个家庭，一个非常融洽的家庭，即使有过起起伏伏，但有需要的时候仍会毫不犹豫地为了彼此慷慨赴死，为他们所有人都如此热爱、关心的存在而全力以赴——为了这个世界——不惜一切代价。但这也是Stephen永远无法成为一部分的东西，不会真正成为的。他并不觉得自己想要，知道Tony多年来一直试图让自己在除了战斗和援助之外更多地参与到复仇者之中来，他知道Tony有多想看到他生命中最大的两个部分能走在一起。

而就Stephen自身而言，也依然无法解释为何自己如此抗拒，尽管他无法忍受Tony脸上那种无限遗憾的表情朝自己看，尽管他差点就忍不住想要解释。是这样的，Stephen可以环顾这个房间，将这里每个人每一个生命的瞬间都背诵出来，他们的过去，他们的现在，甚至是一点点未来。在泰坦星上的那一天那就侵犯了所有人的隐私，并且如此彻底，以至于他认识他们所有人，仿佛彼此已经是亲密的朋友。然而这无疑是一种诅咒——他无法直视任何一个人的眼睛而不想起他们的某个特定的、生命终结的未来的记忆，无论是飞快的还是缓慢的。

当和Tony及Peter谈及此事的时候他已经够内疚的了，而要向所有这些人解释一遍让他感到一阵恶心。Tony似乎突然感觉到了Stephen想要逃跑一般，倏地用温暖的棕色眼睛望着他的。一个温柔的、充满爱意的微笑浮现在Tony的嘴角，让Stephen很快就原谅了自己。他不能现在就逃走，所以当Tony走到他身边的时候，他就待在那儿一动不动，第一次意识到大家都穿得很随意——牛仔裤，慢跑裤、休闲T恤，Tony穿得则是宽松的运动裤和Stephen某件黑色T恤。Stephen望着Tony脸上了然的表情，唇间忍不住绽开了一个笑容。

Tony用双臂搂住了Stephen的腰，抬起头，在他唇上留下了一个轻柔、纯洁的吻。Tony的唇尝起来有一种奇怪的巧克力味，他们分开了，Tony朝Stephen眉毛一挑，瞬间让人忘却了房间里其余的所有人。

“巧克力？”

Tony哼了一声，“是啊，Peter一定要说每个人都得喝热巧克力，因为这是今年的初雪。”

Stephen皱起了眉，“下雪了？”

“你干活干得未免太用功了。”Tony又站了起来，Stephen又吻了吻他，双唇温柔地合上了节奏。

“你认真的吗Stark，他刚一来你就打算扑倒他了？”Natasha愉快的声音吓了他们一大跳，提醒了Stephen他们还有观众。尽管Stephen试图靠意志将脸红赶走，他的脸还是红了。

Tony越过他的肩头瞪了一眼，“记住，你是在我们家里Romonov。”Stephen刻意忽略了这话让自己洋溢起的激动心情。

她和气地翻了个白眼，向Stephen眨了眨眼，态度之亲切让Stephen觉得愈发惊讶了。他们确实曾经一起战斗了不少次，但这一切仍然让Stephen有些不安。

Tony显然察觉了，于是又扯了扯他的胳膊，引起了他的注意。“你还好么？”语气很是担心，一边用一只手温柔地抚摸着他的胳膊。Stephen勉强笑了笑，他大部分时间都是如此。

“打扰下，Strange博士？”

T'Challa突然一声不响就出现他们面前，Stephen倒是不怎么惊讶，来人脸上带着轻松的笑容，伸出一只手握了握Stephen的，十分诚恳。“我们之前短短见过一面，我想说谢谢你允许让我们来你家。”

Tony退后一步，让Stephen好和对方握手，Stephen感觉到一股奇特的信心充斥了内心，因为这个称呼既是正式的名字，也是他正式的职位，一箭双雕。“没关系，请叫我Stephen就好。”

对方点点头正打算说什么，地板那里突然传来了一阵大声的喧哗声，引起了所有人的注意。“嘿！”两个男孩都大声嚎了一声，而Suri尖叫起来，“我告诉过你这是一个分子共生聚合体了！”

T'Challa带着歉意笑了笑，朝他们挥手别过，Stephen打算走回Tony身边，此时另一个人出现了。

“巫师！”Thor喊道，走了过来，抓住Stephen的手，让他瑟缩了一下。Tony瞪了Thor一眼表示警告但是完全被对方忽略了。“很高兴再见到你！”

“什么？！”Tony惊讶地在他们之间看来看去。Stephen允许自己表现得有点羞涩，他从来都没告诉Tony以前自己见过这个阿斯加德人（神），而且他们最近的战斗中这位也都没来，所以从来都没提到这件事。

Thor点了点头，脸上意外地严肃，“他帮Loki和我找到了我们的父亲。”

Stephen露出一个遗憾的微笑，“我为他的遭遇感到遗憾。我能感觉到不久之前他就离开了。还有你的兄弟。”

Thor显然有些困惑，而其他人显然都在偷听。一眼就能看出Natasha和Clint在敏锐地观察这里，而队长和Bucky在慢慢走近。Thor洪亮的声音再次吸引了Stephen的注意，“好了巫师，Loki总会有机会活着的。”他瞥了一眼手中的杯子，然后大声宣布，“再来点热巧克力！”

Stephen紧紧抿着唇，回忆起了所见所闻。Thor走开去找他的热巧克力。Tony把他拉回身边，尽量不让脸上的喜悦表现得太明显，因为终于看到Stephen和他的团队互动了。“来吧。”他低声说着，将两人带到Wanda坐的沙发另一边。

Tony让Stephen坐在身边，离Wanda几步远的地方，后者正在翻阅一本特别旧的书。Stephen坐下的时候她抬头看了一眼，有点害羞地挥了挥手，Stephen朝她笑了笑，“很有趣，不是吗？这本讨论了怎样利用体内的自然力量来获得独特的能力。”

她忧郁的表情立刻明朗了起来，坐起身来，手里翻着书，给他看她正在读的那一页。Stephen已经猜到了为什么她会选择这本书，实际上他很明白她为了能了解自己的力量已经到了绝望的程度。“实际上，我在读这段Tangeyian理论，但我没有真正理解，你能给我解释一下吗？”

Stephen那么做了，有些感激能够谈论些自己真正了解的事物，即使这是为了避免尴尬。当他专心致志同她解释的时候，感觉到大腿上传来一阵温暖。当然了，是Tony，他温柔地望了Stephen一眼，那表情昭示了他对Stephen能慢慢融入这群人有多么高兴。

尽管Stephen已经在这里待了二十多分钟，这还是他第一次重新审视整个房间。他们所有人都有一种强烈的满足感，他们闲聊着，在房间和厨房间走来走去，好像在自己家里一样，似乎比Stephen之前看到的时候笑得更多了。他发觉Tony偷偷握住了自己的一只手，放到嘴边轻轻吻了一下。Wanda继续转身过去翻书了，于是Stephen转向他的爱人，将对方拉到自己身边。

Tony向前俯身靠在Stephen的耳边低语，“没有你想的那么糟，对吧？”他满怀孩子般的热切，带着希望得到回答的渴望的微笑问道。

Stephen将脸埋进了对方的颈侧。“我爱你。”他说，没有回答问题。大部分时候都还好，但是记忆仍在他脑海里挥之不去，充满了痛苦的尖叫、哀求、绝望。他们已经阻止了这样的事情发生，但当Stephen看着这些人的面孔，很难不想到那些未来。

Tony让他向后退了一点，用双手捧住了他的脸颊，再一次忘记了屋子里的其他所有人，好像一点都不在乎。他凝视着Stephen的双眼，爱人的眼睛如此真诚，如此温柔，“我也爱你。”他低声说，“最终，我们会用美好的回忆将那些记忆都取代的。”他发誓说。

Stephen屏住了呼吸。有时候他会忘记自己是在和一个天才约会。Tony微微一笑，又把他拉近了。Stephen靠在他的肩头，双眼环顾着屋子。他听进了Tony的话，然后意识到，这会是一个很好的开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：让我知道你们的想法！评论是支持我的动力！  
> 我觉得圣所在冬天是世界上最最最舒服惬意的地方:)  
> 译者笔记：我感觉到一种又安宁又温柔的爱意。啊，这两个人为什么这么好这么好啊！


End file.
